


Reborn

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: The final chapter of the Use Somebody series: Yuuya cracks under all the pressure.  Will anything ever be the same?
Series: Use Somebody [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/252547
Kudos: 7





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yeah. I know the ending is disappointing as heck but listen... it can't be worse than the way Arc V truly ended... Hahaha *cries* 
> 
> Anyway, I really have no idea how to end this but I really wanted to so I can stop feeling tied down to it. Kind of sad, mostly not. It's my birthday so it's my present to myself to end it here.

Yuuya knew that fighting the darkness hiding within his soul is pointless. When he ran into Yuuri again, he’s too weak to fight. He let Yuuri do whatever he wished until he felt more broken than ever. 

For Yuuri, the pleasure he took in making Yuuya his was worth all the pain and the torture in his life. For a fleeting moment, he was happy.

The fusion of their souls felt like the collision of two stars, burning hotter than anything as they melted into one another. Suddenly, when their souls were one… Yuuya felt nothing but a numb warmth in his chest. The world around them suddenly made sense. 

It was an ugly, deceitful, cruel world. It was filled with horrid people that take and use as they pleased with no care for who they hurt. All of the people that Yuuya knew had wanted to take from him until he had nothing left to give, and even then they took more from him.

Suddenly Yuuya realized his purpose. His purpose was to destroy, to cleanse this world to make it pure again.

He decided to start with Leo Akaba, the man that was the source of the pain in his life. He was the reason that so many had to suffer. Yuuya wouldn’t stop until he was as dead as Yuuya felt.

When Yuuya tracked the Professor down, he was surrounded by all his young daughters. They stood when they saw Yuuya approaching. They gathered together, reaching out to hold each other’s hands. In a flash of bright light, they became one.

Yuuya didn’t want to fight her. His memories, all the good ones that he still clung desperately to, were of her. Her face was solemn as she looked at him, her eyes saddened. 

“I know there’s darkness in your heart, Zarc… but this isn’t the way to fix things.” She said, her voice quiet but commanding. She held her hand out to him as an offering. “Please, take my hand.”

Yuuya stares at her for a long moment. He was so tired. His soul was far older than his body. He took her hand and allowed her to take his soul and shatter it yet again.

Shun only found his sister when it was too late to stop her. He held her in his arms and cried while her life slipped from her, too exhausted to carry on. Sora stood silently by Shun’s side, his hand on Shun’s shoulder. When her life was gone, he squeezed as a way to tell Shun to let go.

***

Perhaps he could have existed as a star, or a rainbow, or an extravagant storm pouring overhead. However, when Yuuya was reincarnated, he only wanted one more thing. He wanted one more chance to go back and live his old life over again, but this time… He wanted to do everything right. 

He felt glad to be a king again and to live with monsters at his side. When power tried to tempt him, he ignored it. All he wanted to do was to become a good king, to be one that would have made Yuzu, Shun and his mother proud.

He felt glad when he met Shun again, a soldier in his old life. He served Yuuto, fighting alongside Ruri. Yuuya doesn’t try to rekindle the love they once shared. Instead, Yuuya shows his love by allowing Shun to make better decisions in his life. 

The last that Yuuya heard, his fellow kings were doing the same. They had all suffered so much that this time, they refused to allow any more suffering to happen as long as they ruled.


End file.
